


Tu Canción

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Operación Triunfo (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, Spain, Spanish, operación triunfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: Spain hadn't come last. They hadn't done great, but they hadn't come last either. What happened in Spain had nothing to do with the results of the contest. Before any countries had been attacked, Alfred had made a comment to Dustin the Turkey, mocking him, and for that Dustin attacked Spain too.





	Tu Canción

"Hey, Alfred," Amaia said, "Pastora is going to the shops, would you like anything?"  
"I don't want anything," Alfred muttered.  
Amaia sighed. Alfred just hadn't been the same since the contest, but thinking about it, she hadn't been the same either. And here they were, the two of them, hiding in Pastora Soler's house. They knew the public reception would be bad if they were seen out in public. They knew they were lucky that Pastora was offering to hide them.  
Amaia tried not to think about the reason they were in hiding. She tried not to think about what happened back at the Eurovision Song Contest. 2008 Irish entrant Dustin the Turkey had gatecrashed the event. He revealed he had bizarre powers and said he was going to wipe part of the populations of three countries. The two countries that had come last in the semi-finals, and the one that had come last in the final. Portugal had come last in the final but Dustin had decided to spare them, since they were the hosts. Unfortunately for Finland, that meant Dustin used his power on them instead.  
Spain hadn't come last. They hadn't done great, but they hadn't come last either. What happened in Spain had nothing to do with the results of the contest. Before any countries had been attacked, Alfred had made a comment to Dustin the Turkey, mocking him, and for that Dustin attacked Spain too. Alfred regretted it every day since then. If only he hadn't made that stupid comment then... no. He couldn't think of that now. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was all he could think about, no matter how hard he tried to block it out.  
39% of the population of Spain had been killed by Dustin the Turkey. It wasn't a lot compared to what he had done to Iceland and Georgia, but that wasn't much consolation to those who had friends and family members in the 39%. The nation was still trying to recover from it. Amaia doubted if they ever would, but she didn't reveal these thoughts to Alfred.  
Aitana and Ana Guerra, two Spanish singers who could have gone to Eurovision instead if Operación Triunfo had gone differently, made a point of saying that they would have never said anything like Alfred did, and it spread throughout the Spanish media. People blamed Alfred for what had happened. Alfred was fully prepared to take all the blame. He just didn't want them to blame Amaia as well.  
"Alfred..." Amaia said.  
Alfred just looked at his cup of coffee. He didn't feel like drinking, didn't feel like eating or sleeping. Right now he didn't feel like anything. All he could think about was how such a stupid comment could cost so many lives. If only he'd kept his mouth shut. That's all he wished for. That he could take it back. But he couldn't take it back.  
Pastora looked over at them. She wished she could do more to help them, she wished that the contest had gone differently.  
"Ok you two, I'm going now," Pastora said, picking up her shopping bags, "Both of you be good until I get back."  
"Pastora," Amaia said, "Thank you for this. Thank you so much."  
Pastora gave a weak smile.  
"You're welcome," she replied. She wasn't happy with the situation either, but she knew that if she hadn't given Alfred and Amaia a place to stay then Alfred would have most likely been killed by the Spanish public, maybe Amaia too. She didn't want that. There had been enough deaths, enough killing. Pastora didn't want there to be any more. She looked over at them. They both looked devastated by what had happened. She wondered if they would ever get back to normal again, if Spain would ever get back to normal again. Pastora had been surprised that Alfred and Amaia had even managed to get back into the country in one piece. She questioned why they had decided to come back after what had happened, but they really had nowhere else to go. They had to return to Spain, even after what Dustin did.  
"Bye guys," Pastora said as she walked out the door.  
Amaia waved goodbye. Alfred didn't say anything.

\---

Alfred looked out of the window. The beaches, the beautiful blue sky. It was all there. It was all still there. Spain looked beautiful, but he knew that beneath the exterior, the country was in an absolute mess. No country could lose over a third of their population and not be in a total mess. ' _And it's all your fault._ ' There was that voice in his head again. Alfred tried to block it out. Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts by Amaia going towards the window.  
"Woah, don't sit so close to the window," Amaia said, drawing the curtains and blocking out the view. She knew that vigilante groups were searching Spain, looking for them. Luckily, none had found them yet. She knew that if anyone saw Alfred sitting there in the window then they would both be in serious trouble, and probably Pastora too. She wasn't prepared to let that happen, not after she had taken her and Alfred in. Pastora didn't deserve that.

\---

Pastora came back a little while later from her shopping trip.  
"Hey guys," she said, "I'm back!"  
"Welcome back, Pastora!" Amaia said. Alfred was still sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in when Pastora left. He hadn't moved an inch. He was sitting in darkness now that the curtain was closed. He looked so sad. Amaia wished there was something she could do, anything she could do, but she knew that whatever she said to him couldn't help take away the pain he was feeling right now.  
"Thank you," Pastora said, "So, I should let you guys know. My friend Barei wants to come over to my house later, so you two need to stay upstairs in the bedroom, ok? I don't want her to know that you're staying here, but I couldn't say no to her without it looking suspicious."  
"Of course," Amaia said. Alfred nodded.

\---

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Pastora was surprised that she had arrived so early.  
"That must be Barei," Amaia said, "Ok, come on Alfred. Let's go upstairs."  
"Alright," Alfred said as the two of them went up. Pastora made sure they had both gone into the bedroom and shut the door before she went to her front door to let Barei in.  
"Barei!" Pastora grinned, "Welcome!"  
"Hey Pastora," Barei said.  
Barei had been the Spanish Eurovision entrant back in 2016. She wondered why she hadn't been in the 39%. Was it just luck, or was it something else? Those who had been lucky enough to be in the 61% thought about it a lot. Whether Dustin had decided to spare them or not or whether it was truly random, they didn't know. Maybe this was just another part of his sick game.  
A rumour being spread throughout Spain said that those who participated in national finals were safe, although no one official would either confirm or deny it. One thing was for sure, there would be a lot of people trying to get into national finals this year. But Barei knew one thing. That it was just a rumour. She had seen Edurne die due to Dustin's attack. Edurne had been in the 39%, and she knew plenty of national final contestants that hadn't made it, either. People trying to get into the national finals to save themselves from any future attack from Dustin were doing so in vain. Barei didn't even think it saved people from conversion. Conversion, another terrible thing Dustin had brought to the world. Dustin could convert people into his obedient slaves. You could tell a person was converted, because a converted person would have impossibly bright green eyes. They would also get powers and Dustin could use them to control an entire country. No one knew how many had been converted. One thing was for sure, Dustin was playing games with them. In any case, Barei tried not to think of that now. She walked into Pastora's house. She was here to discuss a new collaboration between her and Pastora, not to think about Dustin the Turkey or his attack on Spain.  
"Right," Barei said, "So, shall we get started?"  
"Of course," Pastora grinned, "I'm ready when you are!"

\---

Barei sighed. Pastora had fallen asleep on the couch while Barei had been talking to her about the collaboration.  
"You said we were going to talk about this," Barei said, but Pastora was still asleep. Suddenly, she could hear whispered voices above her. Barei thought that maybe an intruder had gotten into the house. She hoped it wasn't one of Dustin's conversions. Barei grabbed a candlestick for her own protection before going upstairs to check it out. She went to the bedroom door, and slowly opened it. Nothing could have prepared her for who she found inside. It was, of course, Alfred and Amaia.  
"No..." Barei gasped, "No..."  
"Barei, stop," she heard a voice behind her. It was Pastora. Barei ignored her.  
"You..." Barei gasped, shocked, "You..."  
Barei walked over to where Alfred was sitting.  
"Now now," Pastora said, desperately trying to calm the situation, "Please, please, I can explain. Please calm down."  
"You are hiding this murderer in your house?" Barei screamed.  
"He didn't do it," Pastora said, "It wasn't him. Dustin the Turkey did those horrible things here, not Alfred, not Amaia. It was Dustin."  
Barei ignored her, and stomped over to where Alfred was sitting.  
"Barei," Alfred began, looking up at her, trying to think of something to say, "I-"  
"You... Edurne died because of you!" Barei yelled and slapped Alfred across the face, knocking him off his chair and sending him flying to the floor.  
"Alfred!" Amaia yelled, rushing over to him.  
"Barei!" Pastora yelled, "How could you? They are just kids, they're just kids! It's not their fault!"  
"It is their fault," Barei said angrily, "And I'm going to tell everyone that they are hiding here."  
"Don't!" Pastora yelled, "You can't! Please!"  
Alfed contemplated his options. Barei was going to tell everyone where they were hiding. But Alfred couldn't let anything bad happen to Amaia. He just couldn't. He would do anything to protect her.  
"You don't have to," Alfred sighed, "I'll go. I'll go outside now and I'll take my retribution. Whatever the Spanish public choose to give me. I'll take it. I'll accept it. I deserve it."  
Barei just looked at Alfred.  
"That is acceptable," Barei said, "I'd rather not drag Pastora into this, anyway."  
"Amaia," Alfred said, "You stay here."  
"Alfred!" Amaia yelled, "No! You can't!"  
Alfred left the room. Pastora had to hold Amaia back from following him. Barei said nothing.

\---

Alfred walked outside. The sun was shining, and there were a lot of people walking around. He knew what they were thinking about. What everyone was thinking about. When they saw him, they stopped, and looked over. A lot of them were pointing, some of them were in disbelief. He could hear them whispering to each other, asking each other if that was really him, if the one who had caused all this was really standing right in front of them.  
"Yes, that's right," Alfred said, "It's me. The one to blame for all of this."  
Alfred dropped to his knees.  
"Go on then," Alfred said, "Do your worst."  
Some of them hesitated. It was only when the first one went to kick Alfred that the others joined in.  
"No!" screamed a voice. It was Amaia. She had ran out of the house, even though Pastora had tried to stop her. Amaia ran over to shield Alfred from the people attacking him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the floor. She picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the gathering crowd, she then picked up another, and another, throwing them all at the crowd. This distracted them, giving her just enough time for her and Alfred to get away. The crowd started following them, but they ran and ran, even when they felt they couldn't run anymore. They kept on going. They ran all the way back to Pastora Soler's house. Luckily for them, Barei was not there. She had left already. Pastora looked over at them. She didn't say anything, but Amaia and Alfred could tell from her expression that Pastora had no idea what to do about this. That wasn't good. Pastora always knew what to do.

\---

"I'm sorry," Pastora said, "I don't think you guys can stay here anymore. Barei has gone, but she didn't stick to the agreement. She's going to go and tell everyone that you're here, in my house. I'm sorry."  
Pastora was upset at what had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Barei. Not after what had happened in Spain. Barei had done what she did because she was upset, they all were. What had happened in Spain was awful.  
"She'll be back," Pastora continued, "You guys really have to go. I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, don't worry about us," Amaia tried to smile, "We'll find somewhere, won't we, Alfred?"  
Alfred nodded. He was holding two suitcases in his hands. They had already packed all their things.  
"Pastora," Amaia said, "We're so sorry that we got you mixed up in all of this."  
"That's alright," Pastora said, "You two are my friends. I had to help you."

\---

"Do we really have somewhere else to go?" Alfred asked as he and Amaia walked along the road. It was night, they had decided to leave after dark so that there was less chance of anyone seeing them.  
"We do, actually," Amaia said, "I have another friend who has offered us a place to stay."  
Amaia led Alfred to a house on the outskirts of the city.  
"Is this?" Alfred asked.  
"Yes," Amaia didn't even wait for him to finish. The door opened. It was Manel Navarro.  
"Hey guys!" Manel grinned, "I thought you would be earlier!"  
"We're going to be staying with Manel Navarro?" Alfred whispered to Amaia.  
"Yup," Amaia replied, "And if we get kicked out of here, Daniel Diges said we could stay with him over at his place."  
"You always have a plan, don't you?" Alfred grinned. That made Amaia happy. That was the first time she had seen Alfred smile in what seemed like forever.  
"Come on, come on," Manel said, "What are you guys waiting for? Come on in! There's nothing to worry about in here."  
"Thank you so much Manel," Amaia said.  
"Hey, you guys are friends," Manel said, "Think nothing of it."  
They all went inside the house. Alfred put the suitcases down. It was a cheerful house, he hoped that was going to be a sign of things to come. He hoped that one day they could put the past behind him. He looked over at Manel and Amaia laughing, and hoped that one day, he too would be able to laugh like that again.

Fin.


End file.
